Adamic tongue
Adamic tongue is the single original human language of whole humanity. Adamic tongue defined by Catholic private revelations from Anna Katharina Emmerick Anna Katharina Emmerick identifies the true Adamic tongue: EMMERICK VISIONEN 7. Der Turmbau von Babel :…Es ist dies die hebräische oder chaldäische reine Sprache. :Die erste Muttersprache, welche Adam, Sem, Noe redeten, ist eine andere und ist nur noch in einzelnen Mundarten vorhanden. Ihre ersten reinen Töchter sind die Sprache der Baktrier, der Zend und die heilige Sprache der Indier. In diesen Sprachen sind noch Wörter ganz wie in dem tiefen Plattdeutsch meiner Heimat. In dieser Sprache ist auch das Buch geschrieben, das ich im heutigen Ktesiphon am Tigris liegen sehe. :Heber lebte noch zu der Zeit der Semiramis. … LIFE OF JESUS CHRIST 7. The Tower of Babel :…This language was the pure Hebrew, or Chaldaic. :The first tongue, the mother tongue, spoken by Adam, Shem, and Noah, was different, and it is now extant only in isolated dialects. Its first pure offshoots are the Zend, the sacred tongue of India, and the language of the Bactrians. In those languages, words may be found exactly similar to the Low German of my native place. The book that I see in modern Ctesiphon, on the Tigris, is written in that language. :Heber was still living at the time of Semiramis. … as Proto-Indo-European ancestor of its Indo-European descendants, such as Bactrian, Zend, Indian and Low German, in which was written book present in today Ctesiphon: INDOGERMANISCHES ETYMOLOGISCHES WÖRTERBUCH I IIIndogermanisch=''Muttersprache'' :Indisch ::Neuindische Mundarten :::Hindi=''Indier'' :Iranisch ::Pamiri und Mundarten :::Bakhi=''Baktrier'' :::Šugni=''Zend'' :Germanisch ::Niederdeutsch und verwandte Sprachen :::Altniederdeutsch=''Plattdeutsch'' Dictionaries: *Indogermanisches (etymologisches) Wörterbuch Adamic tongue writing system defined by Catholic private revelations from Anna Katharina Emmerick Anna Katharina Emmerick identifies the true Adamic script: EMMERICK VISIONEN 6. Noe und seine Nachkommen; Die Stammführer Hom und Dsemschid :…Ich meine, dass er nachher über den Kaukasus gekommen ist. :Damals, als alles dort von Menschen wimmelte und rege war, war in unseren Ländern alles Morast, Wald und Wüste; gegen Morgen zu hie und da ein kleiner, verirrter Haufen. Der Glanzstern (Zoroaster), der viel später ist, war ein Nachkomme von dem Sohne Dsemschids und erneuerte seine Lehre. Dsemschid schrieb auf Tafeln von Stein und Bast allerlei Gesetze; ein langer Buchstabe bedeutete manchmal einen ganzen Satz. Diese Sprache ist noch von der Ursprache, sie hat Berührung mit der unsern. :Dsemschid traf noch in die Zeit von Derketo und ihrer Tochter, der Mutter von Semiramis. … LIFE OF JESUS CHRIST 6. Noah and his posterity; Hom and Dsemschid, leaders of the people :…I think he afterward crossed the Caucasus. :At that period, when those regions were swarming with human beings, when all was life and activity, our countries were but forests, wildernesses, and marshes; only off toward the east might be met a small, wandering tribe. The Shining Star (Zoroaster), who lived long after, was descended from Dsemschids son, whose teachings he revived. Dsemschid wrote all kinds of laws on bark and tables of stone. One long letter often stood for a whole sentence. Their language was as yet the primitive one, to which ours still bears some resemblance. :Dsemschid lived just prior to Derketo and her daughter, the mother of Semiramis. … as sentence-level ideographic script, that was more abstract than word-level and syllable-level ideographic scripts, while earliest descendants of Adamic tongue were written with mix of these scripts. Because of using ideographic script that doesn't preserve phonetic features of Adamic tongue, best solution would be writing of Adamic tongue with earliest existing fully fledged phoneme-level script invented as such by Greeks, which script would be reused as the Adamic alphabet. Letters: Adamic alphabet Archaic letters in Unicode: *digamma *stigma *heta *yot=ĳot *san *koppa *sampi *sho Systems: Adamic digit system Font usable for Adamic tongue is called Antinoou and is compatible with Unicode. Naming and transcription is based on initial phonemes of Adamic letter names as they are written in Unicode. Compound diacritics are applied to Adamic letters. Adamic digits are used instead of Arabic digits. Adamic punctuation apply. Antinoou font is available in Antinoou article and is suitable to write Proto-Indo-European language with Adamic alphabet. References Category:Primordiality